


I dunno man.

by XximdeadinsidexX



Series: I dunno man [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everybody Dies, Gay, Hand Jobs, Here we go, I Don't Even Know, I used to love sonic, I'm 15 and very sorry, I'm on some new shit, Just smut, Like 15 inches my dude, Masturbation, No Fluff, Now I'm trash, Other, RIP, Selfcest, Smut, Sonic dies lmao, Sonic is suicidal, Sonic kills himself with his own dick, Soniccest, Sonicxsonic - Freeform, The real tags, big boobs, big dick, big tiddies, flexing, gay?, gayyyyy, i don't even know man, masturbation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: Some things seriously up with sonic lmao he fucks himself to death but it's like sonic x sonic so he masturbates to death? Anyway it's a good read I highly recommend"5 stars I cried at the end poor sonic" -buzzfeed"one of the most emotional novels I've read"- Donald J. Trump





	I dunno man.

"Owo sonic bb Wut are u doing" sonic says to sonic and he touches his 15 inch echina penis "just lay back and relax hunie while I giv u the good succ" 

Sonic grows boobs for some reason

Sonic grabs sonics dick with his massive tiddies and begins to give sonic a good time  
"oh oh yes bb put your bobbies onto my peepee" 

"I wanna fucc your asshol Pls Daddi sanic" sonic moans because he said Daddi and flips sonic onto his stomach  
"ready I'm gonna put my big penis into you're small butt hole but it's gogna feel so good ma dude"

Sonic then force fully shoves his dicc into sonics asshole 

"Ow Charlie that hurt"

Sonics asshole begins to bleed because sonics dicc is so big it's ripping his ass open 

"shit bb I'm gonna die but thanks for making my last fucc good"

Sonic starts crying while he thrusts his dicc into the dying sonics asshole 

Sonic then does a big cum onto sonics face 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you bby please wake up"

Sonic did not wake up 

Sonic fell into a stage 7 depression because his boyfriend sonic died 

Sonic then decided his dicc was too big so he did the sayori technique and died  
Rip sonic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for the emotional break downs I've caused 
> 
> 13 11 14 - Australian suicide hotline


End file.
